


Tic-Tac

by Shaylee_X



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Short Story, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylee_X/pseuds/Shaylee_X





	Tic-Tac

_Tic-Tac_

Todo está en completo silencio, una tenue luz entra a través de la ventana creando sombras a tu alredor. Si te concentras mucho eres capaz de escuchar tu propia respiración, pero es todo cuanto es capaz de llegar a tus oídos mientras estás en tu asiento con los ojos clavados al frente.

No hay nada que ver que no hayas visto continuamente en esa pared de la casa en la que llevas viviendo tanto tiempo, pero no eres capaz de hacer nada más. Solo miras fijamente, y al mismo tiempo sin mirar nada concreto. Eres consciente de que tus ojos están fijos en la pared, pero a la vez es como si no vieses nada.

Una sensación de vacío te llena por completo, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, casi como si fueras incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada. Solo encuentras un vacío completo tanto dentro de ti, como fuera en todo aquello que te rodea.

_Tic-Tac_

El reloj que hay colgado en la pared sigue marcando el paso del tiempo mientras tu sigues inmóvil, con la sensación de que en realidad el tiempo no pasa, de que está atascado en un bucle continuo del que no se te permite salir para respirar libre un par de segundos. Sientes un aislamiento del exterior. Por ello no oyes, ves ni siestes nada a tu alredor.

_Tic-Tac_

Si te concentras un poco eres capaz de comprobar que ese completo vacío que sientes se concentra sobre todo en tu pecho, produciéndote un dolor profundo, casi como si algo o alguien te estuviese desgarrando por dentro. En ese momento te das cuenta de que tu cabeza no está tan vacía y en silencio como pensabas, un montón de pensamientos corren por ella, un completo torbellino que no eres capaz de controlar o hacer que pare, haciendo que tu cabeza duela y pese más de la cuenta, creando al mismo tiempo náuseas en tu estómago.

_Brrr Brrr_

El silencio se rompe con la vibración de tu móvil. Un nuevo mensaje. O quizás no. No lo sabes y tampoco te importa, pero ese sonido te trae de vuelta por un momento a la realidad. Te das cuenta de la soledad y el silencio que te rodean, y un pensamiento se detiene en tu cabeza. Lo ves con claridad, lo oyes, te está gritando desde el interior de tu cabeza. Ese pensamiento que está ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, al que no haces caso normalmente, pero que en ciertas ocasiones se presenta ante ti para recordarte que nunca te abandona, oscureciendo de pronto todo desde el interior de tu cabeza hacia el exterior.

_Tic-Tac_

Notas como tus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, y no tienes fuerzas suficientes para retener las lágrimas así que simplemente las dejas salir. Mientras corren por tus mejillas, ese primer pensamiento conecta con todo un hilo de pensamientos que ya estaban correteando anteriormente por tu mente, haciendo que tu cabeza duela y pese todavía más. La agitas intentando que con el movimientos esos pensamientos salgan fuera, pero nunca es tan sencillo.

_Tic-Tac_

_Tic-Tac_

_Tic-Tac_

De un momento para otro dejas de llorar. Tal y como vino ese gran desconsuelo que se apoderó de ti, se fue. Como una tormenta que deja finalmente al mar descansar.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezaste a mirar esa pared que tienes delante de ti. Nada a tu alrededor ha cambiado, nadie podría notar nada diferente salvo si te mirase a la cara. Notas tus ojos cansados, irritados y doloridos. Tu respiración vuelve poco a poco a controlarse y ralentizarse. Tu cabeza parece pesar menos que hace un rato, todo se ha esfumado de pronto, como esas nubes de tormenta que dejan ver por fin el cielo azul.

_Tic-Tac_

Todo parece ir volviendo a la normalidad, poco a poco, dándote un respiro, y todo iría bien si no fuera porque ahora comienza el agotamiento mental. El cansancio empieza a aparecer y es en ese momento en el que te preguntas porqué. ¿Por qué continuamente lo mismo? Ese mismo abatimiento, continuo, te va minando poco a poco.

_Tic-Tac_

Intentas tranquilizarte y controlar tus emociones del todo, volver a tu ser, buscando las fuerzas para levantarte de tu asiento. Te secas el rastro de lágrimas que quedan en tu cara con el dorso de la mano y miras el reloj.

_Tic-Tac_

Sigues sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, te ha parecido una eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo han parecido apenas unos minutos.

Coges tu móvil y mientras respondes a unos mensajes intentas ser la misma persona amigable y sociable de siempre.


End file.
